killjoysfandomcom-20200214-history
Johnny Dangerously
Johnny Dangerously is the second episode of Season 4 of Killjoys, as well as the thirty second episode of the series. The episode aired on July 27, 2018 on Syfy and Space. With criminals chasing an injured Johnny, D'av and Delle Seyah Kendry take drastic measures to save him. Summary While Dutch, Aneela and Khlyen were transported to the green space, Johnny, D'avin and Delle Seyah were trapped on the Necropolis elevator drifting through space, to land at a colony in the Alacor Cluster. The trio is befallen by a crew of bandits, and though Delle Seyah and D'avin fend them off, Johnny's punctured lung takes a beating, and he goes down. Delle Seyah and D'av manage to lug Johnny to a local colony depot replete with medical supplies. They pump him full of adrenaline and get him breathing again. Meanwhile, on the RAC Cruiser, Zeph and Pippin are preparing to make a daring escape, eluding their Hullen captors. At the colony, Delle Seyah decides that the only long-term solution to Johnny's injury is to turn him half-Hullen with an injection of the Green Plasma. Johnny permits it for the sake of finding Dutch. Zeph and Pippin make their escape, and find themselves on the Human controlled Hullen cruiser. Turin gives her a run-down of what's happened since the battle with the Hullen Armada. Zeph is surprised to see that Turin's been stockpiling deactivated Hullen, and that he won't space them because it now rubs against his conscience. She's also doubly surprised to hear that the rest of her team is currently AWOL. When the Killjoys and Delle Seyah emerge from the operating room, the tribe occupying the depot make them an offer: in exchange for a ship and some supplies, the Killjoys will help them fend off some overseers who'll be arriving any minute to call in some debts they can't pay. Zeph is having a tough time opening one of Khlyen’s capsules so they can use it to transport them to the Necropolis, and find Johnny, Delle Seyah, and D'avin, and maybe even Dutch. When the colony overseers arrive, D'avin tries to renegotiate the deal, but it goes awry when one of the laborers tries to throw the Killjoys under the bus. Johnny summons his new Hullen powers to ice all those hostiles with guns, and thinks he's got this figured out: this was a prison colony, and the "laborers" were going to trade their time for the Killjoys'. But he's wrong. It is a farm. An organ farm. With the overseers taken out, their higher-ups are going to be swarming the place soon, this time with more ammunition. The Killjoys will be ready for them. Meanwhile, Pree and Gared need Fairuza, a former Scarback, to help guide them into the Necropolis and avenge Alvis's death. She has become a dominatrix in her second career. But she's down for some revenge. Zeph gets the cube to work. And it transports her, Pip, and Fairuza to the Necropolis. The scene is one of utter carnage. Johnny rigged a homing beacon to beckon Lucy, and he just needs to activate it. But both Delle Seyah and D'av agree that Johnny should stay and fight, and let Delle Seyah plant the beacon in the storage unit. On the Necroplois, Pip is hacking in to the station surveillance system for answers when he's attacked by... something. Something that looks a lot like a giant spider. After D'av and Johnny have battened down the hatches at the depot, Johnny knocks D'av out. He has other plans - the homing beacon wasn't to Lucy, it was to the militia for the organ farm owners. Johnny set up Delle Seyah and D'avin so that he could escape and find his next plasma fix. Back on the RAC, Pip and Zeph disclose their findings, that the Killjoys took a dip in that green plasma pool on the Necropolis. But here's the good news: Lucy's been tracking the Johnny and D’av this whole time. Find Lucy, find the rest. Cast & Characters Main Cast * Hannah John-Kamen as Dutch * Aaron Ashmore as John Jaqobis * Luke Macfarlane as D'avin Jaqobis Guest Stars * Mayko Nguyen as Delle Seyah Kendry * Sean Baek as Fancy Lee * Kelly McCormack as Zeph * Thom Allison as Pree * Patrick Garrow as Turin Additional Cast * Gavin Fox as Gared * Atticus Mitchell as Pippin * Gregory DaSilva as RAC Hullen Guard * Phillip Samuel as Dreadnaught Armada Guard * Steve Rizzo as Wasteland Guard #3 * Anna Hopkins as Fairuza * Ali Johnson as Liv * Andy McQueen as Harold * Mercedes Morris as Bea * Jeff Sinasac as Medic * Anthony Ulc as Jonesy * Ishan Morris as Weej Crew Director * Samir Rehem Writers * Michelle Lovretta (Writer) * Derek Robertson (Story Editor) * Vivian Lin (Story Editor) * Nile Seguin (Story Editor) Executive Producers * David Fortier * Ivan Schneeberg * Michelle Lovretta * Karen Troubetzkoy * Stefan Pleszczynski * Adam Barken Producers * Claire Welland (Producer) * Julian Doucet (Producer) * Trish Williams (Co-Executive Producer) * Andrea Boyd (Supervising Producer) * Beth Iley (Co-Producer) * Nikolijne Troubetzkoy (Consulting Producer) * Andrew De Angelis (Consulting Producer) * Julie Puckrin (Consulting Producer) Music * Killjoys Episode Sound Tracks References Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 Episodes